dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Walter's World
Walter's World is a series that follows Walter, his best friend Geo Guy and their family. This series has been airing since 1984. This series features characters that later appear in Greeny Phatom. Timeslots * Sundays at 6:00 PM (April to August 1984) * Wednesdays at 6:00 PM (October 1984) * Holidays at 12:00 PM (November and December 1984) * Fridays at 6:00 PM (February to July and October 1986) * Holidays at 12:00 PM (November and December 1986) History The show was greenlit in mid-1983 by Nickelodeon. Development soon began. 28 episodes were finished around March 1984 and were sent to Nickelodeon. It was intended to air with the production code order but Nickelodeon swapped episodes around. This was probably done because the holiday episodes had to be aired during that holiday. This is why the 12th episode became the first. There was also 'spooky' episodes that were changed to fit with the Halloween Month. Walter's World began airing April 1st, 1984 and ended December 25th, 1984. The season did terrible. The viewers were as high as 4.96 Million and as low as 0.44 Million. The series was then considered canceled. But a video game was being developed while Season 1 was airing. The video game was called Walter's World released as an NES Launch Title October 1985. The NES sold very well and the sales of the game were good enough for Nickelodeon to request a Season 2. But they only had 4 months to complete 28 episodes. So they released the episodes instead of on a weekly basis, but they aired when completed. Season 2 began airing February 14th, 1986 and ended December 25th, 1986. The show gained a following the video games release. The show also introduced a character in Season 2 which took over the series. Santed Sailor Jr first appeared in Season 2. The episode he first appeared is the most viewed episode in Season 2 with 8.47 Million Viewers. Season 3 was announced in 1987. But the season did not air until 1992. The reason is most likely to spend more time working on the Walter's World video games between 1986 to 1991. The series got most of its early profits from Video Game Sales. Walter's World 2 (The 1986 and the 1988 version), Walter's World 3(1990), Walter's Land(1989) and Walter's World 4. Season 3 was made in 1990. Walter's World 4 was released as a SNES launch title. The same happened with Season 4. Season 4 aired in 1996 but VHS tapes were released in 1994 and 1995. One came with the release of Walter's World Saga in 1994. It contained 8 episodes from Season 4. The other 2 came with the release of Walter's World 5: Gum's Island in 1995. The first came with 9 more episodes of Season 4. The 2nd came with 4 Season 1 Episodes, 2 Season 2 Episodes, 4 Season 3 Episodes, 6 Season 4 Episodes that were seen on the other 2 tapes and 2 never before seen Season 4 episodes. This one is the rarer one because only 1000 of those were made. 19 of the 28 episodes were released on VHS before Season 4 aired. In 1994, the series has become very popular. For its 10th Anniversary that year, Nickelodeon gave Gordon Harry the chance to make a Walter's World Movie. The Movie's basic plot was turned into Walter's World RPG: The Quest To Save Little Girl. He also made it a prequel to the series. It gave backstories to many characters. The game sold well enough to start full production on a movie. Season 5 and Walter's World 6 was being worked on at the same time as the movie. Walter's World 6 was the first 3D Walter's World Game. It was also a Nintendo 64 Launch title in 1996. Season 5 aired in 1998. After beginning pre-production in 1994, Walter's Movie: The Quest To Save Little Girl was released November 21st, 2000. The movie was a great success. The movie did so well, Gordon Harry created a second company (the first being Walter Inc.) called Gamers United! This company was in charge of making the video games. This made more time for Gordon Harry to work on the actual series. No several year-long breaks between episodes. But then Walter's World was taken off the Nickelodeon lineup. Gordon Harry thought the series was over after that. Then, FOX Kids picked the show up for the 6th Season. Development of Season 6 began in 2001. Season 6 aired in 2002. This began a trend where new seasons would release every year until 2008. Walter's World 7 was also released in Spring 2002. It was originally planned for a Fall 2001 release as a launch title for the GameCube but was pushed back due to Walter's Movie. Walter's World 7 was the first game finished by Gamer's United! During production of Season 7, FOX Kids closed. FOX had agreed to allow Season 7 to air on the regular FOX channel along The Simpsons and Family Guy. It was known as the black sheep of Fox's animation lineup as this was mainly kid friendly while other shows that aired alongside it were not. At the time of FOX Kids ending, the first 4 episodes were written, storyboarded and began animation. Because of this, Season 7 was treated as the possible final season. Many loose ends were tied up and the final episodes of Season 7 basically ended character arcs. After production finished of Season 7 in the summer of 2003, several people left the show to work on other projects. Unexpectedly, Comedy Central picked up the show in January of 2004 and asked for 28 more episodes to be made. This began the dark age of Walter's World which went from 2004-2012. Development Development began in 1979 when Gordon Harry got the ability to create a show for Nickelodeon(which was just created at the time). After 2 years of gathering cast and crew and testing with a bunch of animation styles (like CGI, Stop-Motion, etc.) but finally decided on Hand Painted Cel Animation, the Test Pilot was made in 1983. The Pilot was later remade into the 14th Episode of the 1st Season. The Pilot is lost except for 1 clip (which was used in the final version seen on TV), test drawings of Walter (one seen in an early VHS cover of Volume 1) and a few animation cels which have been sold online for up to $5,000 USD. Casting TBA Merchandise Video Games VHS Tapes Volume 1 (1990) # Meet The Cast # S1E2 # Gree Guy's Mistake # S1E4 # Goodbye, Friend # All Alone # Walter and Gum Save Little Girl Volume 2 (1990) # S1E8 # S1E9 # Gree Guy's Mistake 2 # S1E11 # S1E12 # S1E13 # The Mystery Death Volume 3 (1990) # S1E15 # S1E16 # S1E17 # Santed Sailor's Biggest Fear # S1E18 # S1E19 # Santed Sailor's New Chef Volume 4 (1990) # S1E22 # Valentine's Day # S2E5 # S2E1 # S1E24 # S2E8 # S2E9 Volume 5 (1991) # S2E15 # S2E12 # S2E13 # S2E14 # What's Under Walter's Hat? # S1E25 # S2E10 Volume 6 (1992) # Santed Sailor Jr's Phone # S3E14 # S3E15 # The Easter Egg Hunt # S3E2 # S3E9 # S3E10 Volume 7 (1992) # S3E6 # S3E16 # Santed Sailor's Biggest Fear 3 # S3E4 # Santed Sailor Jr's Happy Meal # S2E7 # S3E12 Volume 8 (1993) # Santed Sailor Jr's Homework # S2E16 # Santed Sailor's 4th Of July # S3E3 # Geo's Father # S2E21 # S2E23 Music The series (in the earlier seasons) used APM music. In the later seasons, they began using more and more original music. Animation Cels The series used Cel Animation until the first movie in 2000 when they switched to Digital Animation. Characters (in order of introduction) * Walter (Introduced Season 1 Episode 1, Last Seen Season 17 Episode 2) * Geo Guy (Introduced Season 1 Episode 1, Last Seen Season 16 Episode 24) * Gree Guy (Introduced Season 1 Episode 1, Last Seen Season 16 Episode 9) * Santed Sailor (Introduced Season 1 Episode 2, Last Seen Season 16 Episode 24) * Little Girl (Introduced Season 1 Episode 4, Last Seen Season 8 Episode 19) * Gum (Introduced Season 1 Episode 7, Last Seen Season 17 Episode 2) * Santed Sailor Jr. (Introduced Season 2 Episode 15, Last Seen Season 16 Episode 28) Voice Cast The Budget was very tight in the early seasons so the same few people voiced several characters. Gordon Harry Voices: * Walter * Gree Guy (Mid Season 1) * Santed Sailor Jr. Films This series has 3 films (with a 4th being made). These films tell origins to some of the main characters. The 1st movie takes place before the series, the 2nd movie takes place in the during Season 1, the 3rd takes place during Season 3 while the 4th will take place at the end of the series. # Walter's Movie: The Quest To Save Little Girl (2000) # Walter's Movie 2: Death and Birth (2005) # Walter's Movie 3: New Generation Of Evil (2008) # Walter's Movie 4: Revenge (TBA) Episodes Main article(s): Walter's World Episode Guide Controversy TBA Broadcasters TBA Shows in other languages TBA Population * Season 1: 4.96 Million to 0.44 Million * Season 2: 8.47 Million to 0.65 Million Trivia * Each episode takes about 10 months to make. Future TBA Gallery TBA Ratings (American TV Ratings) Walter's World's rating depends on the episode's content. It's usually TV-PG to TV-14 on all airings. Category:Uncategorized